dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Randy Cunningham
Randall "Randy" Cunningham 'better known as '''The Ninja '''is a young man from Norrisville and is the main character from the ''Randy Cunningham:The 9th Grade Ninja series. He is currently working in the Heroes Coalition as a Hero and is the part of the Bullet Kingdom(formerly known as New Age Avengers). '''Background Randy is a young man from Norrisville, a town has been protected by a ninja for 800 years, but what the citizens of Norrisville do not know is that a new ninja is selected every four years. Randy, a ninth grade teenager, is the next ninja. Randy has been protecting Norrisville from the evil plans of the Sorcerer, his ally Hannibal McFist, and Hannibal's assistant Willem Viceroy. For some unknown reasons, a tragedy struck in Norrisville before Randy arrived in Neo-City. The tragedy is yet to be revealed. Appearance Has Tyrian-purple hair and sapphire blue eyes. He wears a gray hoodie jacket, red top, black skinny jeans and black kicks. In his Ninja Form, he wears a typical ninja attire with red scarf and sash. Personality He can be inconsiderate, impatient, and a bit bossy like his attitude with the NinjaNomicon, but is a loyal friend and has the heart of a hero, the perfect ideals of a Ninja. Randy is cheerful, fun loving and a bit cocky, and had a great sense of justice. However, most of his actions has dire consequences but knows to admit his faults and corrects it. He loves to read comic books and play video games. He gets along with Ed since they share the same hobbies. It was later revealed that he holds guilt inside his heart after an incident from his world which caused his friendship with Howard Weinerman to be destroyed. He is determined to bring back his friend to his side. Abilities Not much about Randy's fighting style is known, but there are clues hinting that he might be a free style fighter, using almost everything around for his own advantage in battle, like using a shovel to hit the robot and using the force of a new robot to counter the killer potatoes in "Attack of the Killer Potatoes". He also use bells to fight Bucky Hensletter in "Got Stank". He heated a Robo-Ape using a convenient microwave option for Robo-Apes in "Gossip Boy". Randy also has many Ninja weapons in his arsenal, including the Ninja Sword, smoke-bombs, chain sickles, and many others. His scarf has proven to be a helpful object as well, good for grabbing objects. Although ninjas are known to use stealth for their advantage, Randy doesn't seem to use this skill much, but has proven to be able to do it. The Nomicon holds a section of "Forbidden Knowledge of the Shadow Warrior", which holds the ability of the art of healing, which Randy learned in "Dawn of the Driscoll", and possible future skills like the art of flying, the art of telepathy, and the art of invisibility. After Randy threw the Ninja Mask in a fire to save Howard from the Tengu, he gained Ninja Rage, which he can now use fire-based powers like the Tengu Fireball. The online game Punchocalypse also has a Cold Ninja Rage, so it can be assumed that Randy might earn this skill eventually. While not book smart, Randy is quick-witted and intelligent, and can come up with a plan by just looking at things or people. Hence, why he was elected as second in command in the team. It is later revealed that he had capabilities to use kii energy. And as of recently, he has began to show high resiliency and durability during battles. Trivia * He revealed that he has three years left to carry the mantle as the Ninja. * He shares a room with Jake Long and Danny Fenton. After the renovation, Rex Salazar was added as their roommate. * It is possible that everyone from Norrisville High is aware that Randy is the Ninja. * His right arm in the artwork is a claw that is similar to those of David Ishihara and Velvet Crowe. Notable Quotes * (to Howard Weinermann) "Give up? You still talk nonsense even to this day Howard... Give up? I don't even know the meaning of the word, heck, there's no switch inside my body that says 'give up' ! Even if I lose an arm or two, even if my skins peels off, even if my bones are all broken, I will never stop! And let me tell you one thing Howard, something that you will never understand... my desire to protect others... HASN'T CHANGE AT ALL!!!" Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Ninja Category:Superhero Category:Unknown Status